


Valhalla

by livinlavidaloki6969



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family Feels, Family Reunions, Feels, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinlavidaloki6969/pseuds/livinlavidaloki6969
Summary: Spotkanie Thora i Lokiego w Avengers Endgame





	Valhalla

Wszystko skończyło się dobrze

Thanos został pokonany

Ziemia i jej mieszkańcy ocaleli

Dobro wygrało

Ale ktoś musiał zapłacić za to bardzo wysoką cenę

Thor zapłacił za to swoim życiem

Lecz poległ w walce, umarł jako bohater tak jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał

Broniąc słabszych, niewinnych, bezbronnych

Więc przyjął śmierć z otwartymi rękami wiedząc że to co zrobił miało znaczenie a jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne

Nie tylko jego poświęcenie

Również jego przyjaciół i

Brata

Który wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą i determinacją

Który zginął pokazując jak bardzo się zmienił i jak bardzo zależało mu na byciu docenionym przez najbliższych

I udało mu się bo Thor go docenił 

Nareszcie po tylu latach zdał sobie sprawę że ignorował starania brata, odpychał go przez co w końcu sam został odepchnięty 

Podczas swojej ostatniej walki Thor myślał głównie o Lokim

Ból po jego starcie dodawał mu siły do walki z Thanosem

Świadomość że może się zemścić

Za brata, przyjaciół i cały świat

Gdy Thor wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i zamknął oczy nareszcie poczuł spokoju

Po chwili poczuł lekki wiatr we włosach i promienie słońca na twarzy

Słońca

Nie czuł troski ani bólu ani smutku nie czuł żadnej z tych rzeczy który wypełniały go i rozrywały od środka przez ostatnie dni

Wreszcie gdy stwierdził że jest gotowy powoli otworzył oczy

Valhalla była piękniejsza niż mógł sobie wyobrazić

Jej wizerunki przedstawiane w starchych asgardzkich opowieściach nie równały się z jej prawdziwym obliczem

Ani z tym jak poległy wojownik czuł się wstępując w jej progi

Było to niezwykłe przeżycie

Lecz dopiero gdy gromowładny ujrzał sylwetki bliskich przed sobą poczuł prawdziwy spokój i czystą radość

Powolnym krokiem ruszył w ich stronę

Odyn i Frigga z uśmiechem na ustach witali swojego syna 

Jego przyjaciele również tam na niego czekali

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif 

Heimdall który zginął z ręki Thanosa

Wszyscy Asgardczycy zabici na statku 

W tym momencie czuł szczęście 

Wielkie szczęście ale 

Czegoś brakowało 

Nie mógł być w pełni szczęśliwy bez tej jednej osoby 

Zaczął rozglądać się niespokojnie po tłumie ludzi 

Dokładnie analizował każdą twarz i sylwetkę ale nigdzie go nie rozpoznał 

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoich rodziców 

Smutne uśmiechy widniały na ich ustach

Thor zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu 

Znowu poczuł ból

Był zawiedziony 

Spuścił głowę czując jak w jego oczach zaczynają gromadzić się łzy

Nie chciał dopuścić tego do świadomości ale wszystko wskazywało na to że...

Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu

Cały się spiął

Ze wszystkich sił starał się odwrócić by spojrzeć na osobę która znajdowała się za nim ale nie mógł

Coś go sparaliżowało i był w stanie jedynie stać w miejscu wstrzymując oddech

Lecz gdy do jego uszu dotarł znajomy głos

"Mówiłem ci bracie"

Nie myśląc odwrócił się najszybciej jak mógł dalej wstrzymując oddech i łzy 

"Słońce znowu nad nami zaświeci" 

To był moment w którym Thor nareszcie poczuł się kompletny

Moment w którym ujrzał swojego brata

Jego uśmiech najszerszy i najprawdziwszy jak kiedykolwiek był stanie u niego zaobserwować

Jedyną rzeczą którą gromowładny był w stanie zrobić to wzięcie Lokiego w objęcia

Przytulił go najmocniej jak potrafił 

W ten jeden prosty sposób chciał mu powiedzieć że przeprasza i dziękuję

Że cieszy się że znowu są razem

Jako bracia

I najlepsi przyjaciele 

Thor nie mógł dłużej tłumić w sobie tych emocji

Ani łez

Wiedział że wojownik nie powinien płakać ale to było silniejsze od niego 

Szlochał cicho w ramię Lokiego czując jak ten powoli odwzajemnia jego uścisk

Frigga i Odyn również się wzruszyli

Po tylu latach walk i sporów ich synowie wreszcie się pogodzili 

Czy jest coś co może bardziej poruszyć rodzica niż widok jego dzieci wybaczających sobie nawzajem

Ich rodzina nareszcie była w komplecie

Nareszcie mogli być szczęśliwi


End file.
